Gabby Sharpe
}} Gabby Sharpe is the ex-wife of Phil Sharpe, the mother of Taylor and Amber Sharpe, and the grandmother of Amber's daughter, Bella. Biography Meeting Tony Tony Hutchinson decided to visit Wales to find a new house for his family, and met Gabby for the first time. Gabby walked away from Tony and was knocked over by a passing car. She goes to hospital and woke up with Tony by her side. Gabby asked Tony to make sure her children are safe as her husband was away on business in Dubai. Gabby's children Amber and Taylor visited her and she asked Tony to look after them. Gabby confessed that she was leaving her husband as she was knocked over, and she was taking the children with her. Tony confronts Gabby and told her that she was wrong to run away from her husband, however, she told him that he did not know anything about her life. Gabby and Tony made up after he grew closer to her children. She planned to start a new life with Tony, but her husband, Phil, returned home from Dubai. Gabby and Tony then lost contact. Separating from Phil In August 2010, Gabby and Phil went for a meal at Il Gnosh. Gabby and Tony were delighted to see each other. Gabby argued with Phil as he continued to be short with Tony. Gabby became upset as Phil got angry and smashed a glass and stormed out. Tony comforted Gabby and she explained that she was unhappy. Gabby visited Tony again and Theresa McQueen took her phone before she left. Gabby was shocked when she found Tony at her home whilst he returned her phone. Gabby told him that she was going to leave Phil, and asked Tony to help her. Gabby packed her suitcase and gathered Amber and Taylor's belongings. She prepared to leave as Phil arrived. Gabby opened the door and Phil saw the suitcases. Tony hid outside in the garden. Gabby told Phil she is going on holiday and asked him to leave but he refused. Phil became angry and grabbed her, and Tony leaps to her defence. Gabby moved away from Phil as Tony pushed him off her. Amber and Taylor arrived home and Gabby ran towards them and tells them that they're leaving. Gabby, Amber and Taylor left the house with Tony. She arrived at Tony's flat and he told her she could stay for as long as she needed. Adapting to village life Gabby was shocked when Theresa told her that Amber and Taylor had their suitcases with them. Gabby found them at Relish with Phil. She told Phil that he was not taking Amber and Taylor, but he ignored her. Gabby threatened Phil by threatening to reveal what has happened between them. Phil then left without Amber and Taylor. Gabby tried to reason with Amber but she ignored her. Gabby met Cindy Hutchinson at Cincerity boutique and they became friends. She went to the charity fashion show and saw Cindy. Gabby invited Cindy to Tony's flat, not realising she was Tony's wife. Tony arrived and Gabby asked him if he knew Cindy. Gabby was shocked when Cindy tells her that she was Tony's wife. Gabby admitted her feelings for Tony to Taylor, who told her to talk to Tony. Gabby told Tony, who also admitted that he had feelings for Gabby and they kissed. Amber saw them and told Phil who punches Tony. Gabby told him that they are not having an affair and threatened to tell Amber their secret. Later, Gabby buys Cincerity with Heidi Costello. Gabby also becomes a school governor at Hollyoaks High School. Gabby brought Phil to Tony's for the night after picking him up from the police station after he was arrested drink driving, leaving Tony unhappy. The next day, Taylor told Gabby that Phil had another wife and two children, leaving her shocked. Phil visited Gabby and asked her to give their marriage a second chance, and Gabby told him that she knows about his other family. Gabby then told Phil that she loved Tony, to the dismay of Amber. Departure Gabby grounded Amber for her behaviour and asks Amy Barnes to babysit. Gabby and Tony attend Heidi and Carl Costello's reopening of The Dog in the Pond. They go arrived home, only to find Il Gnosh on fire and Amber and Finn O'Connor in the flat above. Amber managed to escape, although she fell from the roof and was caught by Tony. Frankie Osborne later informed her that Amber stole a pregnancy test from Drive 'n' Buy. Gabby confronted Amber. who told her that the pregnancy test was for her and that she was pregnant. When Gabby went to Taylor's football match, she met Helen and Arlo Davenport, who were part of Phil's other family. They went for lunch and she discovered that Helen began a relationship with Phil first, but they did not marry. Gabby, Amber, Taylor and Tony moved in with the O'Connor family following the fire. Amber agreed to let Diane O'Connor raise her baby after it was born. However, when Diane discovered that Finn was the baby's father, she told Gabby she could not raise Amber's baby, leaving her angry. Gabby left Chester with Amber and Taylor to live at her father's house. See also *Sharpe family Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:2010 debuts Category:2010 departures Category:Sharpe family Category:Waitresses Category:Shopkeepers Category:Residents of 1 Oakdale Drive Category:Past characters